Since August 1973, the Minnesota Oncology Group of the University of Minnesota Medical School has been a participating member of the Cancer and Leukemia Cooperative Group B for the clinical studies of hematologic malignancies and solid tumors. Currently, the Minnesota Oncology Group consists of members from the Section of Medical Oncology of the Department of Medicine, the Department of Therapeutic Radiology and the Department of Laboratory Medicine and Pathology. The Minnesota Oncology Group is composed of established investigators having expertise in clinical cancer research, including clinical trials, immunology, cytogenetics and pathology. The Minnesota Oncology Group joined the CALGB in order to pool its intellectual, technical, and clinical resources with other academic institutions to expedite progress in clinical cancer research. The specific aims of this proposal include: (1) to contribute to and participate in the scientific endeavors of CALGB; (2) to maintain patient accrual at the current level, and to enter at least 100 patients per year when financial support permits; (3) to assist in the administrative and organizational matters of CALGB. The methods of studies are through the clinical research protocols established by the CALGB. The clinical material provided by the Minnesota Oncology Group is composed primarily of patients with acute leukemia, lymphoma, breast cancer and lung cancer. Major scientific positions held by Minnesota participants are the Chair of the Immunology and Cytogenetics Committee, Vice Chair of the Bone Marrow Transplantation committee and the CALGB representative to the Lymphoma Panel. In addition, eight participants are members of various scientific core committees, and major group services in lymphoma pathology and cytogenetics are centered at Minnesota. The Minnesota Oncology Group is active in administrative activities with elected membership to the Executive Committee and the Vice Chair of the Data Audit Committee. Two participants from Minnesota serve on the Board of Director. The objective of this research program is to participate in inter-institutional clinical research to resolve unanswered and important questions in the therapy and biology of malignant diseases. This work to improve the prognosis of patients with malignant diseases. This work to improve the prognosis of patients with malignancy is best carried out in the context of a cooperative group.